Accidetally in love
by Warrior angel from the hell
Summary: The Great of Oban came into an end and prince Aikka went back to his homeplanet, but he wasn't happy, for the freedom of his people and his family and he couldn't celebrate a thing, he could only cry. Why? Read please and see!


Accidentally in love

**Accidentally in love**

By

Angel from the Hell

Chapter 1

Our story takes place in beautiful and peaceful planet, the planet Nourasia. Our first hero is Prince Aikka, a gentile, polite prince who just came from his travel in the Great race of Oban.

King Lao entered into the throne room, and he saw Aikka standing at the window and looking outside. He knew something wasn't all right with Aikka, he never been so quiet.

The king walked toward him and he sat beside him. "What's wrong my son?? You seem to be sad" the prince turned for a second at his father and then he turned again at the outside.

"I haven't find a wife father, why should I be happy father??" he replied and he looked at his father sadly.

Lao garbed Aikka shoulder "My boy, you can't find a true love in one day you know, you will meet a girl and then you'll closer and closer until you finally fall in love. That is the way it is my son, we can not change anything"

The prince looked sadly at the ground lift a little his head up "That's what I am afraid of" his soft voice husked from the sadness that conquer his heart, made Lao understand, that he really needed to find the one, the only girl in the world who can make him happy again, and make him feel that he must live happily his life.

In another city of Nourasia there was also a princess who didn't have either anyone who loved her as a woman. They always told her that they love her but most of the men that say it were just lying. They only wanted her for one night and then they were doing like she doesn't exist. Her name is Nefertiti; she was the little daughter of King Akeba, her bigger sister has already found her husband and her brother Alexander also has found his wife. She was the only free person in her family, and that made her feel loneliness, a loneliness that made her pain like the dagger spilt the flesh, that's the way loneliness was splitting her heart.

She went out at her balcony to think about her life, her lonely life.

"I want to find a proper husband, but each one always lies to me. What can I do??" he said to herself and she looked at the sky like she will find the answer on there somewhere.

A white shape was coming toward her, slowly and silently.

Suddenly Nefertiti felt two cold hands touching her skin. She turned to see who that white shape behind her was.

She goggle her eyes from the visit of the most unexpected guest. "No it can't be you?? Grand-ma?? Is that really you??" she said with an amazed look in her big brown eyes. Nefertiti tried to touch her but her hand soaks through her body.

"Nefertiti I am dead, what you seen now is only my spirit, you can not touch me my little princess" the white lady said and she petted her hair softly, Nefertiti closed her eyes to feel the petting of her grand-ma.

The both sat on the balcony and talked.

"So why are you crying for my princess??" she said petting Nefertiti's hair.

"I need him grand-ma, I want him" she replied while she looked at the sky.

"You need who my cutie baby?? You need who??" she asked softly.

Nefertiti turned at her grand-ma and before she even start explaining her grand-ma already new what she will tell.

"The prince you always dreamed" Nefertiti stayed amazed at her grand-ma.

"H-ho-how do you know it??" she asked socked.

"I know as well as your mother, I can read your eyes, and plus I has the one who talked to you about the princes when you where a little baby" she answered and she petted her hair as she used to do when they were talking years and years ago.

"Can you also tell me where I will find him medium grand-ma??" Nefertiti asked sarcastically. Her grand-ma nodded yes, she knew where she will find him.

"Oh granny you do??" her grand-ma nodded that she does.

"Where??" her grand-ma kneed and she whispered in her ear "…I don't know"

Nefertiti couldn't believe that her granny lied to her. "Ok, I will tell you but I don't think you will do it"

"I hear you granny" she said with bored tone. "In the Holly City of Dol"

When Nefertiti heard her grand-ma's answer she was amazed, "In the Holly City of Dol?? Are you sure" her granny nodded her yes again.

"I also know he's name but that info I can not tell you" Nefertiti looked wondering at her grand-ma

"Why grand-ma why you can't tell me??" she asked.

"It won't be romantic if you find him you easily, you must search for him" Nefertiti nodded that she agreed with her.

"I will start tomorrow, I will tell to Amah, Janelle and Kira if they would like to come" she said and she ran into her room.

"Nefi wait, I must tell you soothing about your friends" Nefertiti turned to her granny.

"Your friends will also find they're loves in The Holly city of Dol" Nefertiti looked at her granny happily and she said:

"Oh granny you make me twice happy now"

"I love you my little princess, good luck with you searches" her granny said and she kissed her in the head.

"I love you too granny" she said with a soft voice while the shape of her grand-ma was disappearing.

Nefertiti went back to bed dreaming that she found the prince she always dreamed and that they were living happily they're life.

**About our Nourasian prince:**

He couldn'tsleep all night; he was feeling emptiness and loneliness with his love by his side.

Early in the morning he went to the village to search for her, alone. He searched and searched for so many hours until his feet couldn't take it and finally gave in. He went to the forest to rest and starts his searches.

**About our princess:**

She told about last night and so Nefertiti, Janelle, Kira and Amah started they're travel to the Holly city of Dol.

After some hour the arrived in the Holly city they quickly find an inn to stay. They were all tired except of Nefertiti, she had so much energy and so much hope, and she was totally decided to find the one; the only man who could finally make her happy and make her feel safety for they're future and treat her tenderly from the love he carried inside of him for her.

She changed her Viking clothes and she put up a more Nourasian clothing. She put a white dress τhat was modest and presented the attitude of body as well.

She took a walk in the unknown, for her, places of the Holly city; her eyes sucked astonished the splendid landscapes that they looked at.

She was totally amazed of what she was seen; she never knew that the Holly city was so beautiful!! Her people were so gentile and the environment around was so different than the environment in Nessagria.

**Let's see what our prince is doing at the moment shall we?: **

The prince was still in the forest and he was resting. His feet hurt a lot and tried to rest a little but the only thing he wanted is to find that girl, the girl he always dream. He dreamed about her, that she will came out from nowhere and took him away and take him to the heaven.

He rested and his legs stopped they ache and he was ready to begin the searching again.

_**What**__**ever the cost is I will find, I must find her**_ιt in thought his.

He walked toward the Holly city to search for people who needed help; he might find her, asking for help.

He helped a lot of people who needed help, but every girl was like the same with the others. He thought her as an angel from above, a girl totally different than the others.

He imagined her like he imagined some deity. He imagined her as a tender and compassionate creature that will love somebody no for the abroad, but for his interior. In his parents he described her so tenderly like his mouth dripped honey, they could see the desire in his glance and they pray each day that he will finally find the one that sought always, the one that always the heart desired to find!!

**About the princess:**

She still looked amazed in the nature of the Holly city, the nature was pure beauty, and she wanted to look at this beauty for ever. The magic of this beauty conquer her heart. She looked at her watch, it was time to go to the inn again, and she didn't want to worry her friends.

**The prince?:**

The prince went back to the palace with a sad look in his glance. His Father understood immediately, he didn't found his princess today.

The king walked toward his son, he grabbed his shoulder and whispered softly in his ear "Tomorrow my son, I am sure you'll find her"

The prince did answer back, he just stood and then he walked towards his room, he was too tired. As he Father said, he will find her tomorrow, or at least he wished for.

Ok, because I am tired too, I am going to stop here for the first chapter, I think its fine. Thank you for reading my story (if you read it) and please if you feel like post me a review with your opinion about it, I will really appreciate it


End file.
